


Please Fix Me

by Kathendale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Beta Liam Dunbar, Depression, Heavy Angst, Hurt Theo Raeken, M/M, Nightmares, Omega Theo Raken, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Liam Dunbar, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: After they brought Theo back from Hell, they never thought about how badly it affected the teen, until they find him, a bottle of pills in his hand......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop starting works before finishing them lol. Lots of angst, uh, sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo has a run in with Tara.

It was over. They watched as the Ghost Riders vanished on the wave of lightning, taking the dreaded Nazi with them. Cheers erupted from Scott, Stiles, and Malia. Peter settled with crossing his arms over his chest, a satisfied "I was the reason you won", smirk covering his face.

Theo smiled weakly, before.... _"Theoooooo."_ He froze in place, a trill of fear running down his spine as he recognized his sister's haunting, lost voice.

Theo gulped, his eyes fluttering shut in the pain to come. He felt his bones snap, contorting, causing him to let out a soft whine of pain, but luckily, the pack was to busy celebrating to notice him slip away, a black mass of fur bounding through the woods.

_"Theoooooooooooooooo."_ Came the eerie voice of his sister, and he crashed, stumbling into a rock on the embankment near where his sister drowned. He yelped, crashing head first into the unforgiving, freezing water, sending a chill through his body. Then, there she was. In front of him. Blank eyes staring vacantly at him, with no emotion on her face. He sucked in a shuddering breath, before exposing his neck, as if to say "it's yours." His sister surged forward, ripping the heart out of his wolf's body without mercy. He let out a piercing howl of pain, which Scott honed in on.

Scott instantly shushed everyone as a distressed howl of pure pain filled the air, along with the sour scent of fear and terror. "Something's wrong, we need to get to the bridge." He said, taking off towards the bridge, Malia following him with Stiles flailing, trying to keep up. Peter decided to come along too. What they hadn't expected, was to find a black wolf with white patches on his chest collapsed on the bank of the lake, coated in blood. He was whimpering in his sleep, eventually shifting back. They were stunned to see it was Theo, but Stiles had found his clothes as he frantically tried to keep up, picked them up, and now handed them to Scott, who put the boys pants on. "I-it's o-okay. It b-belongs to y-y-you. Yo-you d-don't have t-to st-t-stop." Theo slurred. Malia stared, confused at the boy. "What's wrong, Malia?" Scott asked, his voice concerned. "Well, he was saying to me that it was okay and I didn't need to stop when I was about to kill him." She murmured, eyes narrowed. Suddenly, Theo's entire body spasmed, causing them to jump back. His chest seemed to be raised off the ground by an unnatural force, before something appeared to shred into his chest. He let loose another shrill, ear piercing scream, his body convulsing and spasming.

"I-it's o-okay. It b-belongs to y-y-you. Yo-you d-don't have t-to st-t-stop." Theo whispered, watching his dead eyed, expressionless sister advance. She used her right arm, hoisting his chest up off the ground. She thrust her left arm into his chest, searching around before ripping the organ out of his body that belonged to her. He choked, gasping, his vision going blurry as he watched his sister take her heart and crawl away, leaving his body to spasm in agony all alone in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo pushes away the others as they try to help him. They don't stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update consistently and daily, but I cannot make any promises. Liam finally shows up!

Theo's body jerked violently as he jumped up, gasping in lung-fulls of air. He ripped himself from Scott's grasp, glaring at the slightly older boy.

Scott jumped back slightly as Theo's body jerked. The boy wrenched himself out of Scott's arms, scrambling back with his chest heaving.

"Are you alright?" Scott asked, reaching his hand out, not noticing how Theo flinched back. Theo simply nodded, refusing to make eye contact. "I'm fine." Theo whispered, yanking his shirt back on after Stiles tossed him it. He stood up, before clumsily stumbling away, disappearing into the dark woods ahead. Nobody followed him.

break break break break break

Liam blinked as he walked toward the woods, where Scott had said he was. He stopped, a bit shocked as suddenly he's shoved out of the way as a figure runs/stumbles past him, causing him to land on his ass. "What the fuck?" He muttered, focusing on the person but not able to make any features out. "Liam! Are you okay? Where's Mason, is Corey okay? Where's my d-" Liam put his hands up. "Calm down Stiles!" He shouted exasperatedly, while Stiles stood there, breathing heavily. "Right, sorry." Stiles mumbled out. Liam's brows furrowed. "Where's Theo?" He narrowed his eyes when Scott's eyes flitted around nervously.

break break break break

Theo whimpered as he stumbled through the woods. _"Theoooooooooooooooo."_ Came the familiar eerie voice. His tear filled eyes shut tight, he turned toward the voice and stretched out his arms. "It's okay." He choked out as he felt his sister's claws digging into his chest.

Theo awoke the next day, in his hoodie. He shambled towards the CVS, taking out his ten dollars in his hoodie. He went to the medicine section, picking up melatonin and Ibuprofen. He walked out of the store, with the two pills bottles shoved into his hoodie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream at me on Instagram: @unknown_and_forgotten_cy


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo attempts suicide only to be stopped.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains serious and sensitive themes such as abuse of pills and a suicide overdose attempt. I am not educated in how many of a certain pill would be enough for an overdose, so sorry if it seems lacking of realistic features. This chapter is sensitive and if you have depression like me or are triggered by these things skip this chapter.

Theo sat on the bridge that ran over the river in which his sister died, staring at the bottles of pills. His hands shook slightly as he took the tops off the pill bottles, spilling some of the contents. _You deserve this. You killed her._ His eyes squeezed shut as tears dripped from his eyelashes, and he trembled as he downed a handful of pills.

\--------------

Liam sniffed the air, frowning when he caught the sour scent of..... _fear._ He took off towards the bridge, running at supernatural speed, and freezing. A pale, limp body lay there, breathing shallowly. "T-Theo?" He whispered, gathering the shaking boy into his arms. "L-leave, Liam. I d-deserve this." He rasped weakly. Liam opened Theo's mouth when he saw the pill bottles on the bridge, before performing the heimlich maneuver. Soon, the pills came out of Theo's system, just as Scott showed up. "Why did you do that?!" Theo screamed, lunging at Liam, only to get punched hard in the face by Scott.

"I did that because I CARE about you, Theo!" He snarled, stalking forward as Scott let go of Theo. Theo flinched, only to be stunned as Liam fiercely hugged him. "Don't ever scare me like that again, please." Theo looked at him through tear filled eyes. "Why do you care, Liam? I fucked up your life so much." Liam gently cupped Theo's chin, lifting it up so they were looking at each other. "Because I love you." He whispered, and then he kissed Theo. Sparks flew as Theo closed his eyes, smiling into the gentle kiss as Liam gripped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream at me on Instagram: @unknown_and_forgotten_cy Happy Independence Day :3 Sorry it was so short :C


End file.
